Much Like Falling
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: AU. It had been two hours ago, she sat at the dining room waiting for him. She put the food away in the oven but kept the wine out. Since then, she had relocated herself to the couch, she still wanted him to know she was serious and wanted this to work.


Kagura waited for him to come home. To their home. Dressed up in a form fitting mid thigh length black dress and simple pair of black pumps, she sat on the dining room chair, staring at the home cooked meal she made just for them. It was his favorite dinner; medium rare steak, white rice and beans, warm buttered bread and finest red wine she could find.

_When I said good morning,  
I was lying,_

She was never one to do all out cooking romantic dinners but not so long ago she and her boyfriend for three years, Bankotsu had a fight that went out of hand and caused him to get up and leave and not talk to her for a couple of days until now. She didn't jump for apologies but she instead called for him to meet her here for dinner and he agreed so now she had to play the waiting game.

She reached over, turned off the candles she had lit on for some quite time now and sighed. She picked up her glass of wine and swerved the deep red liquid around while she would check up on her phone, seeing… waiting for something. Anything for him saying he was on his way but no avail.

_I was truly thinking of,  
How I might quit waking up,  
_  
Part of her wondered if their relationship was worth fixing because it seemed surely after every time they made up, she would look for something, do something behind her back without her knowing and they would fight it out like so and she'd always take him back. She wondered also why she did all of the time.

Was it because she truly loved him deeply?

Or was it because she was scared she wouldn't find anyone else after him?

_He pointed out how selfish,  
It would be to kill myself,  
So I keep waking up,  
_  
She frowned abit and took a sip from her glass of wine again.

Wine would calm her down. It usually did.

Just then her phone vibrated noting she received a three text messages from her friend Ayame.

'_Prolly wants to talk or hang out… doesn't she know I'm busy tonight?_', she thought as she ignored her friends text message and took another sip of her delicious cup of red sin. '_He'll be here soon._', She told herself.

_It feels so much like falling,  
Dying while I wait to die,  
The fear of something or nothing,  
_  
"No way he'll ignore me. Just have to give him more time."

* * *

It had been two hours ago, she sat at the dining room waiting for him. She put the food away in the oven but kept the wine out. Since then, she had relocated herself to the couch still in her tightening dress and stilettos. She still wanted him to know she was dressed up for him and ready to make this work out again.

Hell, she'll apologize to him and get on her knees for him for making her wait for him this long.

_Lonely empty lies,  
I don't want to be a liar,  
I don't want to be selfish anymore,_

She turned the TV on and quietly sipped her wine as she continued to stay up all night waiting for him.

No matter how long she'd wait up for him to return.

* * *

There was a knock on the door at seven in the morning. It sounded unfamiliarly gentle yet still had it's firm touch. Kagura got up and yawned only getting two hours of strained slumber, she quickly fixed her dress and ran to the mirror to fix her hair. There wasn't anything much she could do for her face though. She had visible bags under her eyes, thanks to trying to stay up late. Her vivid red lipstick faded and so did her eye liner. She figured it'd be okay.

_I want so much to change,  
Learning your love every day,  
There's still so much to know,  
_  
It'd show him she was serious and was waiting up all night for him. She heard the knock again and couldn't help but to believe it was him. No, in fact she knew it was Bankotsu. She knew and remembered the way he knocked on her doo whenever he'd forget the keys. She rushed over and unlocked her door, swinging it open only to reveal her older brother, Naraku who was still dressed in his business suit, considering he was on his way to work at his own lawyer firm. "Oh… It's you." She greeted tiredly, "Good morning then?"

"Yeah… mind if I come in?" He asked softly, his eyes were slightly red and puffy. Kagura blinked and hesitantly nodded. This was serious. Naraku hardly ever came over to her house, let alone came to see her with his red puffed up eyes. She stepped aside to let him in and he nodded making his way to the couch. She followed, "Did something happen? Are the kids hurt or something?" she asked, sitting on her ottoman while he shook his head. "Then what is it? Spit it out."

Naraku opened his mouth to talk but ended up starting to choke out the words that came out instead. He stopped himself, took a deep shaky breath before finally clarifying what he said to her prior.  
_  
You grip my wrists  
And I let go,_

"First of all, did anyone tell you anything at all?" he asked while she shook her head. She reached for her phone that was sitting contently on the coffee table but stopped when he gripped her wrist and she let go. "Bankotsu… died this morning." He blurted out.

Kagura's heart sank. "…how?"

"… Another car crashed into his one the highway. Apparently, it was a drunk driver and he didn't see where he was going so he rammed Bankotsu's car and that pushed them both off the cliff. The drunk driver instantly died but Bankotsu passed on while Suikotsu was taking care of him in the ER this morning… he wanted to come see you before." He rambled as he went through his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. "He came to my house... prior to all of this, to apologize to me and Hakudoshi and Kanna for the things he put us through and asked me if he had my approval to… marry you." He said suddenly quietly as he handed her the tiny ring box.

_It feels so much like falling,  
_  
Kagura who stood motionless during the whole story, finally took the box and solemnly opened it, only to see the ring she picked out a few months ago when they were together. "I'm… so sorry, Kagura." He stammered, "Everyone tried to calling to tell you last night."

And that was indeed true.

All this time, it finally explained why she had a lot of phone calls calling her up around 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Kagura, if there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it for you don't hesitate to ask—"

"Get out." She deadpanned with no tears yet falling down her baggy eyes.

"What?" he asked, mildly confused.

"Get out. I need to be alone for awhile." She said as she casually got up and slowly dragged herself to the door, opening it for him in case he didn't hear her. Naraku frowned but slowly got up and walked out, no before giving her a kiss on the forehead and telling her to take care of herself.  
_  
Separated from the fear,  
_  
She shut the door, locked it, walked by answering machine and pressed the 'play' button, letting the voice message echo throughout her empty apartment as she went into the kitchen and pulled out two more bottles of wine and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Hey Kagura…this is Renkotsu. I…" he sniffled and paused briefly before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I…I-I cant do this." He clicked off.

"Kagura, this is Ayame. Where are you? Why aren't you picking up?" Ayame cried in hysterics, "Bankotsu's hurt like really bad and you're not here for him. Kagura! You need to see him, he needs you now more than ever! Oh my God, KAGURA PICK UP THE PHONE! H-he's dying over here… Kagura! Why can't you answer the phone! He… he needs you… oh my god." She started to whimper and clicked off.

"Kagura you stupid bitch, it's Hiten. Answer the fucking phone. Your stupid boyfriend is dying and you're not even fucking here for him. I WAS THE FIRST ONE HERE FOR HIM. And you say you fucking love him. GET YOUR BITCH ASS OVER HERE AND SEE HIM, YOU STUPID CUNT!."

"Hey Kagura sweetheart. It's me Kikyou. I don't know if you noticed but Bankotsu's here and he's not doing so great. I mean… Suikotsu's in the emergency room with him but he's not looking too good. Would you please mind coming over to see him? He keeps asking for you and he needs you there for him… Hello Kagura? Are you there?"

_Aware of a destination far away from here,_

As the angry torrid voice messages began to fill up her empty home, she drowned her last bottle of wine with one more swig before staring off as the final message played and she hated herself more than ever.

"Hey babe… it's me Bankotsu. Just calling to let you know how sorry I am for being late for our dinner but I promise you from now on things will get better. I promise. We'll get that house in the Bahamas you liked so much, you give me my beautiful seven kids and we'll live happy ever, like you always wanted. Alright so now I'mma cross over the highway and see you in fifteen minutes… I love you babe. Never forget that alright? Okay, I'll get off now and I'll see you soon. I love you, bye."

_Far away from here…_

**A/N: It was SO hard for me NOT cry at this like at all when I wrote this 4 o'clock this morning. This was originally suppose to be a oneshot with Ryuura and Kagura having a bad relationship and Bankotsu comes in to the rescue but honestly this is so off the rocker but yeah. I'm so not not doing sad ending stories anymore, it'll upset me .**

Please review!


End file.
